staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Grudnia 2010
TVP 1 05:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 105; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 106; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Palce lizać - odc. 7/9 - Kontrola - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Buli - Buli uczy w szkole, odc. 111 (Bouli Matre dEcole); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Magiczna Gwiazdka Mikiego: Zasypani w Cafe Myszka (Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In at the House of Mouse) 59'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Tony Craig, Rick Schneider; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Rodzina Rabatków - Królikozaur, odc. 46 (The Bunnyosaurus); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Rodzina Rabatków - Wybraniec, odc. 47 (The Chosen One); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Dżungla - cz.1/3 Wśród koron drzew (Jungle. Canopyworld 1/3) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Scott Alexander; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1598; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 1987 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2096; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5266 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5266); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5267 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5267); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1599; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1988 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2097; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak buty sprowadziły Rumcajsa na dobrą drogę, odc. 15 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek wystrzelili z armaty, odc. 36 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Muszkieterka - odc. 3/4 (Femme Musketeer ep. 3/4) - txt str.777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Chorwacja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Teatr Telewizji - Samotna noc - txt str.777 57'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Piotr Mikucki; wyk.:Gabriela Kownacka, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Maja Ostaszewska, Antonio Galdames; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Prawdziwy romans (True Romance) 115'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (1993); reż.:Tony Scott; wyk.:Christian Slater, Patricia Arquette, Gary Oldman; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Życie po życiu, seria 2 - odc. 5, Lustrzana kula (Afterlife, series 2, ep. 5, Mirrorball); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Notacje - Andrzej Trautman. Być fizykiem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiedźmy - odc. 10/13 - Złodzieje samochodów; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Wiedźmy - odc. 11/13 - Lokal numer 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Cześć, kapitanie! 55'; film TVP; reż.:Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski; wyk.:Barbara Horowianka, Andrzej Łapicki, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Wiesław Gołas, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Zofia Merle, Bolesław Płotnicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:50 Córki McLeoda - odc. 170 Dwadzieścia pytań (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Twenty questions)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Córki McLeoda - odc. 171 Jeszcze jedna szansa (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Second chances)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Kobieta w życiu religijnym judaizmu; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Mitra i pastorał; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 ZUS dla Ciebie! - Zgłoszenie i wyrejestrowanie z ubezpieczeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 74 - Kulturysta na skróty; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Kacper Kuszewski; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1796; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Sierociniec dla Orangutanów seria II - odc. 4 (Orangutan diary - ep. 4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Pytając o Boga; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety"; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Święta wojna - The Kurczaks (246); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 425 - Sceny balkonowe; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Fort Boyard; teleturniej przygodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/64; teleturniej; 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 33 - Pan kotek był chory; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Sumo życie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 509 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 794; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 538; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 7/22 (Criminal Minds); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Alibi na poniedziałek - Jack Reed: szukając sprawiedliwości (Jack Reed: A Search for Justice) 87'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Charles Dennehy; wyk.:Brian Dennehy, Charles S. Dutton, Noah Emmerich; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Czy świat oszalał? - Architektoniczne przygody Dana Cruickshanka - Marzenia (Dan Cruickshank's adventures in architecture. Dreams) 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:John Hay, Andrea Illescas, Helen Nixon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Gorący temat - odc. 5/16 Obława; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Gorący temat - odc. 6/16 Śmierć Latynosa; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Lawendowe wzgórze (Ladies in Lavender) 99'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Charles Dance; wyk.:Judi Dench, Maggie Smith, Natascha McElhone, Daniel Bruhl; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:01 Był taki dzień - 20 grudnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:04 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:27 Pogoda; STEREO 17:30 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:32 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:35 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:46 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:03 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:18 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:39 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:41 Pogoda; STEREO 18:44 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 19:01 Nowsze Mazowsze; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:14 Studio reportażu - Życie po życiu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:40 Studio reportażu - Mleko eliksir zdrowia odc. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:52 Pogoda; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Na paryskim bruku; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:42 Jej sukces - Odc. 21 - Portal dla dzieci; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:47 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:30 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:24 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:45 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:34 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:11 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:54 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:11 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1436 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:20 Legenda o bałwanku Mroziku 8:40 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 27 9:20 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 28 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 159 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 160 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 86 Sezon: 3 11:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 14 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 229 13:00 Niania Odcinek: 27 13:30 Niania Odcinek: 28 14:05 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1208 14:50 Benny Hill Odcinek: 54 15:15 Benny Hill Odcinek: 15 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 87 Sezon: 3 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 11 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1209 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 182 19:55 Reforma nauki - polscy naukowcy zmieniają świat Odcinek: 5 20:00 Szklana pułapka 22:45 Dziedziniec śmierci 0:55 Złota godzina Odcinek: 3 2:20 Polsat News 4:40 TV market TVN 5:40 Uwaga! 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 186 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 477 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:45 Mango - Telezakupy 13:50 Niania Odcinek: 111 Sezon: 8 14:20 Niania Odcinek: 112 Sezon: 8 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 556 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 187 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 767 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1363 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 758 21:30 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 5 22:30 Usta usta Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 906 0:05 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 1:05 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 477 1:35 Arkana magii 2:30 Telesklep 2:55 Uwaga! 3:15 Rozmowy w toku 4:10 Nic straconego TV 4 5:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 6:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:25 Istne Szaleństwo - odc. 77, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Morze miłości - odc. 73, Meksyk 2009 10:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:25 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 83, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 78, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 42, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 62, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 84, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 74, Meksyk 2009 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Dzika Alaska - film dokumentalny, USA 2009 22:00 Galileo - odc. 197 23:00 Galileo - odc. 198 00:00 Modelki Janice Dickinson - program rozrywkowy, USA 2007 00:55 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2:35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 3:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 3:25 VIP - program kulturalny 3:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Kraj się śmieje - wady i przywary; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Molly - odc. 13/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Sądek z jajkiem; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 779; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1589; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 63; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Czas honoru - odc. 3* - Przydział; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Mitra i pastorał; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 284; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 14/18 - Tygrysy nie płacą; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - K.Piasecki, S.Zygmunt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 66* - Miłość jest głupia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Śpiewnik kresowy (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 14; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1589; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 8 - Zielony listek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Anna Czartoryska, Agnieszka Mandat, Ewa Bakalarska, Maciej Wierzbicki, Wojciech Droszczyński, Joanna Drozda, Bartek Kasprzykowski, Katarzyna Zielińska, Joanna Brodzik, Małgorzata Braunek; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Na żywo 21:35 Białe tango - odc. 6 - Decyzja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Laskowik & Malicki (mix) - 6; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Lekcja muzyki 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Mańkowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 8 - Zielony listek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1589; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 48; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 03:50 Opole na bis - 80 lat Polskiego Radia cz.1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Opole na bis - 80 lat Polskiego Radia cz.2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Wolne pismo 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Cezary Nowicki; STEREO, 16:9 / LETTERBOX, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku